Petrified Heart
by KysShish
Summary: Love is like a double-edged sword, it heals or inflict more pain. Let's see what love can do to Atsuya, his best friend and a girl he just met.


"_Love is like a double-edge sword. It heals or inflicts more pain."_

"Minna, I'd like to introduce to you a new friend." Mrs. Hitomiko,the homeroom adviser, said, "Her name is Gen Mekki no Hikari."

"I-I'm Hikari, and I- I'm pleased to meet you all." Hikari bowed, she had a long blonde hair with two pig tails, she had sky blue eyes that looked so innocent and a pale skin which made her blush very obvious.

"Well then, Hikari-chan You may seat…um..well" Hitomiko looked around for vacant spaces and saw one empty chair," Hikari-chan, you may seat beside Atsuya-kun, he's that guy with the grey hair on the last row, near the window."

"H-hai." Hikari bowed and made her way towards the empty chair. Hikari sat on her chair shyly and turned to face her seat mate, he was reading his book: Hikari blushed at this sight, _"He looks cool"_

"U-um, I'm Hikari, may I know your name?" Hikari asked with a trembling voice and she received a cold glare from the grey haired boy. "Don't repeat your name, I know already." He sighed, "Don't talk to me ever again."

"Atsuya, don't be harsh on her" Hitomiko said, "I heard what you said to her."

"It's not like I'll care." Atsuya said.

Atsuya's seat mate on the right and best friend, Yami Loussier, said, "Atsuya, maybe you should at least..um..I mean listen to Hitomiko-sensei."

Atsuya glanced at Yami and stared on her bloody red eyes and calmly said, "Fine, but only because you are my _only _friend then I'll make an exception." Atsuya turned to his book again and said, "I'll grant your request."

The rest of the time were blurred for Hikari, she was afraid every time she would stare on Atsuya's golden orange eyes and what scared her is seeing how soulless it was. And what made it weird was that she cannot read his thoughts because he was expressionless.

_Time skip: Lunch time_

"Atsuya." Yami whispered.

"What is it?" Atsuya asked not even looking on his dark blue haired friend, still reading his book.

"Um, let's go to the canteen, it already lunch." Yami said.

"I'm staying here, I'm sure that annoying new girl is in that canteen." Atsuya flipped the page of his book, "I don't want to see her ugly face, it annoys me to see that she's so carefree."

"Then,Yami is staying here too. Yami is not eating if Atsuya is not going to eat." Yami said.

Atsuya turned to Yami and said, "Just go there, you might collapse on the afternoon class. I'm fine here, I'm used to it."

"But Atsuya-"

"Go, just leave me here, p don't make me angrier than I am now, Yami."

"…O..kay…" Yami said.

_At the canteen_

"Eh? So you lived on America before you transferred here?" Natsumi said.

"Yes, my father wants me to go back to Japan so that I would be enrolled here in Raimon." Hikari explained.

"So your parents are living with you right now?" Aki asked.

"No, I live with my grandmother, my parents stayed in America so I was sent here alone in Japan."

"I see." Aki said. Just when Haruna was about to add another question Yami arrived.

"Y-Yami? Why are you here?" Natsumi asked with a cold glare.

Yami answered her glare with another glare and said, "I'm here to talk to Gen Mekki no Hikari."

"Me?" Hikari pointed to herself.

"Yes, obviously you, it's not like there plenty of 'Gen Mekki no Hikari', right?"

"Yami-san please be kind with Hikari-san she's still new." Haruna said.

"Stay out of this, new or not, I don't care. I'll treat people the way I want to treat them." Yami turned around and said, "We'll talk on private so come with me"

Hikari followed here and they both arrived under the Sakura tree. When they arrived there it was so silent and the wind was gentle. Hikari trembled, she's not a very social person but she tried to break the silence since it was also uncomfortable for her.

"Um, why did..I mean why do you wanna talk to me in private? What are we going to talk about?" She asked.

"Stay away." She replied, "Stay away from Atsuya."

"I want to but were seatmates it can be helped." Hikari said.

"Leave" Yami turned to face Hikari," Leave Raimon, go back to where you belong."

"B-but my parents want me to be in this school."

"I don't care about what your parents want." Yami said," I want you to leave this school."

Hikari was a patient girl but as a human she gets angry too, "Who gave you the right to decide whether I leave or not!"

"I gave myself the right!" Yami said, "Leave this place or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you will have your life here in Raimon similar to Hell."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Atsuya, Atsuya is not feeling well because of your presence."

"But I didn't do anything with him! And I just transferred here you can just make me leave."

"I don't care if you just transferred here." Yami's glare was now softened, "If Atsuya is not feeling good then I..I would do anything to drive away his pain."

"Why would you help a guy like him? He's not a good example, he talks back to sensei." Hikari thought, "Her eyes are soft when she was talking about Atsuya."

"You don't understand how it feels to know that your best friend is suffering and yet you can'tdo anything."

"Suffering? Don't tell me just because I transferred?"

"No, he has been suffering for years and your presence is making his pain worse!"

"My presence?" Hikari repeated.

Yami grabbed Hikari and pushed her against the wall," I won't hesitate to hurt you for Atsuya's sake." Yami let go of Hikari and left.


End file.
